First Time: Hardcore Country
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Companion story to Hardcore Country. As Valentine's Day Approaches, Mickie James wants to consumate their relationship on this special day.


_**AN: This is just a little oneshot that is meant to tie in with the end of my story, Hardcore Country. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I have had fun writing, or typing rather, this story. Enjoy.**_

**FIRST TIME**

_**If this was a dream, I did not ever want to wake up from it.**_

_**I have to consider myself to be the luckiest man on this planet. Why do you ask? Well, for starters, I have the most beautiful girl on this planet, and she is mine to love. Her name is Mickie James, and she is a family friend of mine. Well, former friend, since we are involved now. It still amazes me that we are able to be together now, especially after everything that has happened in our past, including her nasty divorce, the death of my sister, and my shooting when I was only ten years old. To sum it up quickly without getting too far off subject, our pasts were not exactly like 'Leave it to Beaver', but I have to say, it was worth it to have such a beauty to call my own.**_

_**Of course, this happened...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Michael was sitting in the kitchen, working on his laptop when Mickie wandered in, and sat on the far edge of him. Michael felt his face heat up, and a blush creep into his face when she sat down, and Mickie knew it too. Mickie smiled, and began to fiddle with his free hand.<strong>

**"Sweetie?" Mickie asked in a seductive tone.**

**"Y-Yeah?" Michael asked, struggling to keep his voice normal.**

**"I was wondering something. How many girls did you have sex with?" Mickie asked in a casual tone.**

**Michael flinched at this question, because that was something that he was not expecting. It was a question that he was not ready for to answer, especially from Mickie, his girlfriend. What was he going to tell her? He wanted to be honest with her, but he was unsure as to how she was going to take it. She might not believe him, and then again, she might laugh at her.**

**"I haven't had sex with someone. I am still a virgin." Michael said sadly. She looked at him, and saw that he was being genuine in his answer. Mickie also noticed that he was really uncomfortable in answering her.**

**"I'm sorry, it is just that I wanted to know that since we are together. I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable, or for me to make you uncomfortable." Mickie said.**

**"I know. I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I did not want to bring up any bad memories for you either." Michael said sadly. "I love you, and I would not want you to be in pain because of me."**

**"You could never hurt me, and I know that you would never intentially would do so." Mickie said, giving him a kiss, and walking out of the room.**

**That left Michael there to be with his thoughts. Sitting there talking with Mickie brought up something that would bother him for a long while afterwards.**

**Sooner or later, he was going to have to try and satisfy this woman that he loved so much. That was not going to be easy, or possible at all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then his curiosity got the better of him.<strong>_

**Michael was sitting at his laptop, and something in his mind told him to go and look up some videos about Mickie James. He then remembered doing something at home alone when he was about ten. Michael went to **_**YouTube**_**, and looked up Bikini Blowout with Mickie James. He sat there, memorized as his girlfriend walked around in various bikinis, wet, and fully showing off her figure, almost as if he was talking directly to him, almost. What made it even more unreal was this was the woman that wanted him, a kid that was barely even 18 at the moment. Michael felt his mind wander, wondering what they would do for their first time, the things that he heard about that would happen, and the things that she knew about, and would teach him.**

**That thought alone got him to feel light headed, and he shut off his laptop, and rushed to his room, his face almost beet red from the thoughts that he was having...**

* * *

><p><strong>One day, Michael wandered downstairs, and saw that there was a mat on the floor, and the couches were spread all across the room to make room for the mat in the middle of the room. He soon saw Mickie, who was wearing really short black workout shorts, and a white workout top. Mickie looked up, and waved him over. Michael walked over, but with a quizzical look on his face.<strong>

**"What's going on?" Michael asked her.**

**"You are going to help me work out." Mickie said. **

**"Really? How?" Michael asked her again.**

**"Like this." Mickie said. Without warning, Mickie flipped Michael onto his back, and stared right at him. Michael looked up, and saw her eyes staring right into his. His eyes traveled south, right towards her chest. His heartbeat began to quicken as he felt himself get ever so aroused. **

**Unfortunately, Mickie knew it too.**

**"Well, it seems that you are having fun with this, aren't you?" Mickie said, slowly grinding against his lower area.**

**Michael knew if he opened his mouth, he was going to moan, so he just kept his mouth shut.**

**"Our first time is going to be special, I want you to know that?" Mickie said. She gave him a quick kiss, and left him laying there. Michael laid there for a while before even moving.**

_**Special**_**, that one word rang over and over in his head.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a sunny day, and Mickie brought Michael out to a beach in Florida after the <strong>_**Genesis PPV, **_**and they were going to stay there for the week. Michael was sitting there in his trunks, and a t-shirt, just staring out at the beach from the bar. Mickie was sitting next to him in her shorts and her grey and red bikini top, right next to him. Mickie ordered her a drink, and Michael sat there, watching her drink.**

**"You can't drink yet because you are still underage." Mickie said. Michael growled under his breath, and just stared out towards the beach. Mickie slid off her shorts, and threw them on her lap.**

**"I'll be right back." Mickie said, giving him a quick kiss before leaving. Michael smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk towards the water and let it wash all over her.**

**"Man, you have got to be the luckiest man on earth, to have a girl that looks like that." Someone said next to him.**

**"Yeah." Michael managed to say, he was in a trance watching Mickie walk back, running a hand through her wet hair.**

**"It is getting late. We better get back to the hotel." Mickie said.**

**"Sure." Michael said. Mickie grabbed his hand and led him away.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was late at night, and Michael was laying wide awake in his bed. Mickie was asleep right next to him, but that was not what was on his mind. Michael wondered about his future with her. He really loved her, there was no question about that, but there was two important facts that stuck on his mind whenever he would think about it.<strong>

**He knew that his time was short, and what ever amount of time he had left, he wanted to spend with the beautiful woman laying beside him. He was not even twenty years of age, and he already knew that this was the woman that he wanted to marry.**

**Does Mickie feel the same way, though?**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days before Valentine's Day, Michael and Mickie were sitting in a field, Mickie snuggled against him, and the evening sun in the sky over him. Michael had something on his mind, and Mickie knew it, but when Michael opened his mouth ask her, she beat him to it.<strong>

**"Michael, I wanted to know, why haven't we made love yet?" Mickie asked him, leaning up, and looking right in his eyes.**

**Michael was silent for a few moments, and then she saw a tear fall from his eye as he spoke.**

**"What if I can not satisfy you, Mickie?" Michael asked her. Mickie smiled, wiped his tear away, and lightly kissed him on the lips. **

**"When the time comes, the time will come." Mickie said, snuggling against her younger boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong>VALENTINE'S DAY<strong>

**Mickie surprised Michael with a trip to Paris. It was a day before Valentine's Day when the couple arrived. Michael was a bit of a history buff, so he wanted to see some of the most historical sights, but Mickie wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. Michael submitted to her desire when she kissed him. She always did that when she wanted something from Michael.**

**So, there they were in the Eiffel Tower, looking out at the area below. Michael took in the scenery, but he was more focused on his older girlfriend. She wore a short black skirt, a red top, and some matching heels, while Michael wore a pair of black slacks, a nice matching t-shirt, and a pair of black and white shoes.**

**As the sun began to set, Michael noticed that they were all alone up there, then a thought ran through his mind. A smile crossed his face as he took a quick look around.**

**"Mickie, come here." Michael said, motioning to her to follow him. Mickie followed Michael to a corner, where Michael quickly pinned her against the wall.**

**"Mike, what are you doing?" Mickie asked in a surprised voice. Her mind became hazy when he kissed her and began to bite at her neck.**

**Mickie found herself turning hot when Michael began to rub her panty clad area, slowly grinding his fingers against her.**

**Just when she thought that she was going to reach her point, Michael broke away, and looked around.**

**"It's getting late, we better get back." Michael whispered in her ear. He fixed his clothes, and walked on besides her.**

_**He is going to pay for this. **_**Mickie said with a slight evil smile on her face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael was in the shower when he heard the door open to the bathroom door, and Mickie walked in. Ignoring her, he heard her slowly stripping off her clothes, and walking towards the curtain. Michael was getting really excited, and Mickie pulled the curtain back, and stepped in to join her boyfriend.<strong>

**"Whoa, nice member." Mickie said, pointing downward. Michael felt the blush rushing to his face. Mickie grabbed his member, and began to slowly stroke him.**

**"I didn't know you were this big. It is going to be fun when I ride it." Mickie said seductively.**

**Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Mickie cut him off by kissing him. She forced him back to the shower wall, both of them getting drenched with warm water. **

**Michael carefully carried her into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, kissing her lightly. Michael made a motion to do something, but he stopped immediately, and looked into Mickie's beautiful eyes.**

**"Yes." Mickie said. **

**Michael smiled once more, and he inserted herself into her, earning a moan of pleasure from Mickie. Michael slowly grinded himself into her, speeding up with each passing second. Mickie felt the pleasure build up inside of her and she quickly changed positions, stradling him.**

**"My turn." Mickie smiled. She continued where he left off, grinding on him with heated passion. She dug her nails into him as the feeling of orgasm ripped through both of their bodies. Mickie sat there, panting, and fell to the side of the bed, taking Michael's face in her hands.**

**"Whoa, you were awesome." Mickie said giving him a quick peck on the lips.**

**"Thank you. I love you so much." Michael told her.**

**"I love you too, Michael. Happy Valentine's Day." Mickie said.**

**Michael looked behind her, and saw that their digital clock read 12:01 AM. Michael just smiled, and kissed her back.**

**"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well." Michael said. Mickie rested her head against his shoulder's, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

_**If this is a dream, I do not ever want to wake up from it.**_

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I decided to add that little part at the end for Valentine's Day, so I hope that you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
